


soft smiles / sorrowful skies

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, because some of them are soulmate aus so yeah, different genres I guess?, some longer than others but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: A small compilation of wontaek drabbles and ficlets that I have put together from different things I have written over the year with this lovely pairing as main focus. You can also take these as snippets into bigger worlds that may come to fruition hopefully soon. Some have been published on other platforms, some haven't been published--a couple are sweet, a couple are dark and have only been seen by a few. Yet still, hope you enjoy each world!
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. hook, line and sinker

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me a long while to decide whether I should post these drabbles on ao3, mostly so because they haven't gone through heavy edition but the worlds still hold something to them that makes me want to share them.
> 
> As I have mentioned, some of these are basically looks into bigger worlds because, while they were meant to stay as drabbles--my brain just wanted something bigger and to make them into full works (which I really hope happens sooner rather than later)
> 
> All of these have been written since February all the way until September or so. May add random snippets I at times write on impulse as well. 
> 
> Other than that. May you enjoy~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hook, line and sinker
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 866 W
> 
> ////Wonshik's heart is racing, fear is crawling quickly in his being and alarms are ringing: he has to be quick, very quick to be away from a human.

Wonshik sits atop of a tall building, eyes fixed on the streets of Seoul, crossbow in hand. He has been doing this for centuries, ' _ Quite fitting _ ' he believes as he overlooks the city. His birthday is the day after but damn, it has been like this for as long as he remembers, the destined of those who fall and who they fall for has been in his hands - and of others in the team- and there has never been a break for Wonshik.

"Hey" his colleague in this matchmaking business greets him, hand finding its way at the crook at his neck and a whisper caressing the other side, "Lonely on Valentine's?"

"I'm having the time of my life Jaehwan-hyung" Wonshik says absentmindedly, settling in the fleeting touch that parts as soon as Jaehwan is speaking again.

"Wonshik-ah, find yourself someone"

Wonshik raises an eyebrow questioningly, "What?"

"I said, find yourself someone"

Wonshik just rolls his eyes, in between the clinginess that he has to be witness of from his superior openly flirting and being an open sap with the judgemental 'archer' (because there is no way Lee Hongbin will call himself a cupid) and the almost saccharine showcases of affection Jaehwan makes the youngest of them all a target of - Wonshik certainly thinks there is no room for him to even consider a relationship when he is but a workaholic helping people find love.

"Oh look, that guy -" Wonshik points at a slender guy walking down the street. An almost translucent blue flowy shirt covering his frame, black hair and porcelain skin make a contrast with a pair of piercing eyes that hold an endearing warmth into them, "Should I make him fall for that taller dude, they seem into each other"

Truth is, Wonshik has seen the pair on more than one occasion - _ after all _ , Jung Taekwoon is one of the hottest singers in all of Korea and that dude is his bodyguard, handsome, tall - they would make a great match. It would have been impossible for Wonshik not to have ever seen his face in a billboard or at a TV ad, more times than he would like to admit.

He lifts his crossbow at the peripheral of his vision, aiming straight at Taekwoon's heart, maybe that is going to help Wonshik to stop gazing and daydreaming like an idiot whenever he even remotely hears the cadence of his voice entering his system. 

"You shouldn't do that" says Jaehwan, making Wonshik hesitate and suddenly lose focus, arrow passing near Taekwoon's face so hastily that the singer looks up to see where the sudden gust of wind came from.

"Hyung!"

Wonshik whines, but to no avail, "I said, get yourself someone" Jaehwan states and almost coldly (if Wonshik didn't knew him better) pushes Wonshik off the building, making him plummet down at speed of light.

Wonshik struggles quickly to get his glove to work and get his grappling hook to not fail him this one time, something that can hold him in the middle of the air before he touches ground and materializes. But it is in futility because a bed of feathers is waiting for him to land on it, and Wonshik is screwed. He shouldn't show himself in front of humans, but here he is being pushed to be seen right in the field of vision of the one human he doesn't want to be seen by.

He fights to get on his knees after the impact, gaze quickly darting to try and find Jaehwan because he has made him show up out of the blue and in broad daylight to boot, "Are you okay?" Wonshik hears a voice, it makes him still for some seconds but he just nods in reply, "You suddenly fell, you sure you are okay?"

Wonshik isn't even sure if he should be talking to a human right now, but when he looks up and sees Taekwoon offering his hand to him--Wonshik becomes startled and the only thing he wants to do is disappear on the spot, "I'm-I'm sorry" Wonshik curses his hyung under his breath, rising to his feet rapidly and about to turn around, "I'm so sorry to have interrupted"

Wonshik's heart is racing, fear is crawling quickly in his being and alarms are ringing: he has to be quick, very quick to be away from a human. But his steps are not fast enough when he feels the sudden ghost of wind caressing his cheek and coming from different directions,  _ 'Hyung stop _ ' he mouths, but he seems not to when a grip takes hold of his wrist and a breathless "Wait please" is whispered against his neck. Hands place themselves on Wonshik's shoulders and he can hear Taekwoon panting.

Wonshik knows, he just knows, he can inhale the overbearing scent of roses being registered by his every fiber.

Wonshik turns around, eyes meeting like they were meant to, both holding their breath.

"I can't let you go without knowing your name"

He doesn't know where Jaehwan is, neither why he did this, but he would be damned if he said he didn't want to feel intoxicated by the rush of being shot by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Wonshik birthday event! <3 I hope you like
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	2. In sole unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In sole unison
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 878W
> 
> ///Wonshik is able to hear the other man gasp at the other side of the line, "Are you... playing that love song again...?"

"If he is your soulmate he is actually supposed to hear it, you know?" he hears Hongbin mention, his gaze fixing on Wonshik who is currently working on his laptop, without a moment of rest and making use of his headphones to avoid the logic that drips from his friend's lips--it's a simple action, but one that gives Wonshik some calm to not let his mind dwell on the words that are directed at him. He is probably not listening to Hongbin--or to be more precise, he is pretending  _ not _ to hear the embodiment of logic and rationality-- but Wonshik tries to behave as if he was far too engrossed to pay mind to whatever comment is directed his way, "On his own, not composed" Hongbin adds.

Wonshik rolls his eyes, words not muffled at all by the music playing through the headphones. He is aware, painfully so, but Wonshik won't give up - he is persistent and hardworking after all, "You've been composing songs for so long" he hears Hongbin say yet, Wonshik doesn't reply straight away but turns down the volume to listen to Hongbin a bit more attentively, "Maybe Jaehwan-hyung is not your soulmate and just a crush?"

The fact that there is some truth holding tight onto Hongbin's logical comments makes Wonshik close his laptop. How would he understand just how  _ desperate _ Wonshik is for Jaehwan to hear the music he makes for him? He can listen to all other songs,  _ why is it that he can't listen to the ones he puts his heart into? _

"Shut up, will you Hongbin?" Wonshik says, turning around on his chair to face his best friend. 

"I'm just saying" Hongbin speaks again much to Wonshik's disdain-- and it saddens him for he knows that Hongbin would know how his own brother ticks, if he was remotely closely in love with Wonshik or if there was just no possibility. Wonshik knows it's probably the latter, after all, his heart would have sung the same tune already without a need for Wonshik to even compose anything.  _ If _ Jaehwan was his soulmate, then maybe even from the moment they met they would have felt it, "Hyung, I don't want you out for heartbreak"

"Why can everyone else hear my music though?" Wonshik asks, but he knows the answer already, far too engraved in the many memories they share and he treasures but that aren't enough, never enough to make the heart sing in unison, "But why not him?"

////

_ 'Hyung, please listen to the radio in a while?' _

Wonshik texts Jaehwan as his new song begins playing on the radio. It's a ballad, a song in which he had poured all of his heart into once again in hopes for it to work this time. And Jaehwan  _ should _ be able to listen to his heart, but the DJ sitting in front of him coughs and asks, "Are we playing the correct track?"

Only for Jaehwan to text back soon enough,  _ 'Why is there only silence?' _

The disappointment that paints itself rapidly in Wonshik's visage is gargantuan as the DJ puts another song from the ones that Wonshik had given him, just to approach him a few seconds after, "Another love song?" 

"Another one he won't hear" he sighs, bitterness cascading over his words and coating them with the evidence of heartbreak--or rather, defeat. 

"But--" the DJ says as he looks at the chat, "Someone is asking me why I changed the song?"

"What?" 

It comes off as a total surprise when the DJ has the person who wrote that message on air, "Hello, welcome to our radio show "

"Hello I'm Jung Taekwoon - you guys may know me as Leo"

"You mean the singer?" The dj asks in shock and Wonshik stills upon hearing the name.

"I would really love to talk to that composer - that was beautiful"

His voice rushes through Wonshik, a tune so soft it makes him feel as if he was walking on clouds, a wave of elation that is making him smile albeit the initial disappointment he had faced all over again. Wonshik turns on his mic, a light wave of anxiety crashes against him so he can only greet the man at the other end of line, voice small, briefly wondering if it was a mistake, "Hello...Jung Taekwoon - ssi"

Wonshik is able to hear the other man gasp at the other side of the line, "Are you... playing that love song again...?"

The question catches him off guard, his voice has a hard time trying to form anything coherent to say. Wonshik wants to tell Taekwoon that it's  _ indeed _ playing, deep in his mind and through all his system, "Can I..contact you?" Taekwoon's voice is enough melody coursing through his veins, even though it becomes muffled in his ears over the exhilaration of someone finally listening to him.

And Wonshik can't be in love just like that, not just  _ yet _ \- but his heart can't lie. His ears don't deceive him - the bond is not making a fool out of him. And with a light nod as if he had Leo _ \--Jung Taekwoon _ in front of him, his heart makes him say  _ 'yes' _ while it plays a symphony for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Wonshik birthday event♡ hope this soulmate AU is enjoyable! The prompt given was 'love songs' so I took my liberties and turned it into a small soulmate AU on the day I wrote it. I have a thing for soulmate Aus ^^; still hope it at least gives you some nice feelings ♡
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	3. Time stills, midnight wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Time stills, midnight wish
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 1.4k
> 
> ////Wonshik sighs, it hasn't even been an hour since he last saw Taekwoon-- and what a sight it had been.

He sits at the edge of the fountain that stands alone at the middle of the park, hands thrown inside his pockets, eyes downcast, his foot tapping lightly on the snow covered ground as the chilly air from the night that surrounds him makes it a point to caress his face, like a friend who knows precisely when you need a pat on the shoulder or a silent embrace of support. Wonshik sighs, it hasn't even been an hour since he last saw Taekwoon-- and  _ what a sight it had been. _

Happiness emanated from Taekwoon in uncontrollable doses as he told Wonshik just how it had been the best day in his life because,  _ apparently _ , Taekwoon's best day in his life was defined by the words that fell from his hoobae's lips, the younger boy at the music faculty that Taekwoon was just so utterly smitten for. Wonshik knows the name way too well,  _ Han Sanghyuk _ \- and sure, the kid wasn't bad per se. However, what  _ was _ bad turned out to be the sight of Taekwoon melting whenever Sanghyuk did something as minimal as paying Taekwoon more attention than his usual daily doses.

And somehow along the way, in between the constant back and forths, like a battle that took too long to be won -it happened, "Sanghyuk likes me, Shik-ah! He actually does!" a fact that was colder than any patch of ice hidden under the snow with the intention of making him fall. 

Wonshik could have accepted it, sort of, kind of but--that really wasn't the best gift he could have received on his birthday, "Oh I got you a new headset and some other stuff"

"Mhm, thanks hyung" Taekwoon only managed to congratulate him shortly after and Wonshik could only resort to small weapons to protect himself from the radiance Taekwoon has: small talk and faked smiles that attempt masking his bitterness - it was all Wonshik's fault though and he knew it, his aggravatingly slow actions that could have made some kind of change when Taekwoon was free irks him to no end.

Wonshik wondered, in the middle of a sip of coffee and while dealing with a broken heart and disappointment at his own self-- how would things have been if he had actually told Taekwoon years ago that he had fallen for him, hook, line and sinker.

It's not like there was someone who would tell him, after all, some wishes do get lost in the endless depths of the night. And that's how Wonshik decided to make his way back to his flat, after telling his hyung he wanted to have an early night. Only that his steps chose to take a little detour to the park situated one block away from his building.

The cold called out to him, an invitation to allow for himself to feel numb and maybe forget about his feelings.  _ 'I will get over it' _ he tried to convince himself, but he knew that repeating those words was like trying to convince himself to stop working at the dead of night- impossible.

It's how it leaded to now, with his gloved hands inside his jacket's pockets, sighing heavily at the miserable turn of events as he sits at the edge of the fountain at the middle of the park pondering about unuttered wishes, silent love and missed opportunities.

It even feels like a sort of mockery to be in this spot, at the so called wishes fountain-- if wishes were to be heard then he is sure as hell that it wouldn't take a fountain for his situation to work and fix itself. He knows that not even throwing a check will make Taekwoon's infatuation with the younger man come to an end, so he sighs, resigned. 

Wonshik was always a skeptical one regarding wishes, and they always have said how this fountain holds the power to turn everything into reality. It sounds fake, but it's maybe the hour or perhaps he is just lovesick--so he absentmindedly rummages through his pocket and finds a coin. He rolls his eyes, it's not like there is something any better to do about this but to move on.

And so, he throws a coin, just for the hell of it, just to let his bitterness come to the surface far more clearly and drown into the fountain until the ends of time--or perhaps until a sly individual comes and fetches all the coins,  _ who knows _ .

"That I can forget hyung"

It doesn't take that much, just a few seconds before the clock in the park hits 12 and shorty after, Wonshik is startled by a whine, a groan, an evident showcase of disapproval at what has just escaped his lips. He is startled because of the time and because there is a loud "I no longer accept coins! Just wish  _ ugh _ is enough"

Wonshik loses stability at the unexpected voice, too startled to comprehend where it comes from and ends up falling inside the fountain, water drenching him entirely and he swears he is seeing things when his eyes land on onyx ones and an almost caramel like complexion that contrasts against the falling snow, "Birthday boy is sad huh?"

"Oh god who are you--"

The honeyed tone seeps through him and Wonshik wonders if disappointment can cause delusions, "Cha Hakyeon, spirit of this fountain..sort of, kind of"

"You are a what?"

"A spirit that grants wishes--" the man that called himself 'Hakyeon' says, but squints and judges him for his idle state, "you should get out of there  _ Kim Wonshik- _ and I have heard you"

Wonshik blinks and rises to his feet, quite bemused at the young looking man claiming to be a spirit -he would have thought that based on his looks he would be a fashion influencer or anything like that but out of all things: a spirit, that knows his name apparently.

Hakyeon shakes his head, "You really don't want to forget Jung Taekwoon, you know?"

A blink, defenses rising because now Wonshik is concerned at this stranger having information about him, "Are you a stalker?"

"No" Hakyeon quickly cuts him off, "You are a lovesick fella that needs a gift on his birthday"

Wonshik raises an eyebrow, "Look, it's not funny" sure Wonshik vaguely feels that he could do with a wish but he is not up for hearing jokes and being subject of mockery.

Hakyeon hums in reply and approaches the now soaked lovesick boy, "Here you go" the man says, taking something out of his pocket and stretching out his hand for Wonshik to take. Wonshik gazes at it, Hakyeon is handing him a shiny necklace that makes Wonshik look at him with skepticism that attempts cutting through Hakyeon like daggers, "You can actually go back in time if you wear this right now"

"Come again?"

Hakyeon chuckles, Wonshik doesn't know if someone is recording this exchange or  _ what _ , "And make use of that time well, will see you around" and with that, he disappears in front of Wonshik, just as fast as he showed up.

Wonshik looks at him with full on doubtful feelings, kind of also perplexed with the vanishing into thin air act, "That's crazy" 

Wonshik stares hard at the bright necklace, he is no fool to believe such an outrageous story. And really, he wouldn't be surprised if he shows up in a hidden camera programme tomorrow--just what he needs right now.

"He is totally crazy if he thinks I will believe that"

Wonshik says, yet he wants to force himself to not believe as he walks with his soaked clothes into the building where he lives, as he walks up a couple of flights of stairs, as he enters his place and let's all the weight from what happened a couple of hours ago fall over him.

He forces himself to not believe as he finds dry clothes to avoid catching a cold that he is sure he will still catch. Yet the night always brings unexpected things. Even when disbelief is high. 

And so Wonshik ends up believing, he does-- at 3AM with insomnia being his companion, he does.

And when he wakes up, there is someone shaking him by the shoulders, "Shik-ah! We have classes to attend" and classes? But they are graduated men---

"Shik-ah! Quick"

"Yes hyung.."

And with feline eyes looking over him, his room back at uni being a frame to this strange moment, maybe Wonshik will have to start believing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, dear reader! Here is I with another small wontaek drabble that I wrote for Wonshik's birthday, I wrote many as you can see lol. The prompt was 'gift' so I turned into this kind of.. operation proposal au of sorts lol I guess it's that. I hope it's an enjoyable read though! 
> 
> If you liked them lemme know~♡ 
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	4. behind the scarlet hushed clamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: behind the scarlet hushed clamour
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 2K
> 
> ///There is a constant ringing in Wonshik's ears whenever he is close to Taekwoon, whenever the sphere of personal space ends disrupted by the presence of the man that causes that effect in him.

There is a constant ringing in Wonshik's ears whenever he is close to Taekwoon, whenever the sphere of personal space ends disrupted by the presence of the man that causes that effect in him, an extremely loud and overwhelming ringing that robs stability from him--threatening to make him lightheaded and induce a headache more often times than not. He could deem it as bothersome,_ if he didn't know better _\--if he hadn't heard from Hongbin that he had felt the same the moment he had glanced Hakyeon's way, and that is the only sense of certainty that leaves Wonshik able to stand it. Indulge in the feeling even.

Wonshik knows better than to get annoyed by mere ringings vibrating in his ears, resonating deep in his mind when it is a known fact to him and his heart that the man sitting across him is his soulmate. The sound is the confirmation he is holder of. 

The uncertainty filling him is just caused by the lack of knowing the day the thread will show up, bubbling up from being left in the dark--without the knowledge whether Taekwoon feels the same than him, in the same intensity, if he looks at him with the same devotion. Because while Wonshik's heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his ribcage with no other intention than to give love to Taekwoon and him only and kiss him nonstop until he can feel his hyung’s whispers signing Wonshik’s name against his lips.

The unaffected peace of mind that Taekwoon displays though makes Wonshik’s nervousness skyrocket at times-- that visibly calm demeanour, the lack of quivering when he so as much grazes their shoulders together accidentally, the absence of stuttering. Nothing. There is nothing that could indicated that Taekwoon could even reach that same state Wonshik is in, albeit the knowledge he has. 

And at times, Wonshik really finds himself wondering if hallucinations have started to crawl their way into his mind. If they really are somehow making his heart pick up under the illusion of a love ready to bloom.

Or maybe, it’s all about the fact that he is crushing too hard and wishful thinking being something he can’t let go--all of it making his system react in ways it only would if he were faced with his half.

Wonshik doesn’t find another option or someone else to turn to, so his only choice is to ask his friend for advice--yet Lee Hongbin being who he is only welcomes him with skepticism in his pupils and hesitancy when asked to go over the feelings. An inability to express all of his previous experience in full detail when inquiries about how he met his own soulmate are shot his way--and Wonshik can fully discern the fear from being cheesy was the one that makes Hongbin frown and his speech falter, after all, Wonshik knows if Hongbin were to study his own feelings the result would be maybe even used against him.

So they just sit on one of the couches at Hongbin's flat, waiting for Hakyeon to bring drinks for the three of them, "Are you even sure it really goes like that?" Wonshik asks his friend, and the scowl in his face could even be called comical but he knows is the exasperation--they know it goes like that, but Wonshik craves the reassurance that his mind is not conjuring up scenarios and giving him false hopes.

"I'm not going to explain---"

"Listen, you can't get Hakyeon-hyung to behave even more clingy even if you would try" Wonshik adds, only to earn a light slap on his shoulder in response that serves as a confirmation of Hongbin’s looming sense of dread, "So do tell me if anything I'm feeling is correct" desperation evidently embraces his words, and perhaps the fear of losing his destined half ties itself to it.

"But what can I tell you?" Hongbin asks, with frustration dripping in his tune, "That I felt my heart was going to stop? That I wanted to kiss him right the moment I met him? That it felt like air was being robbed from me?"

Wonshik blinks at the indirect confession, a soft laugh escaping his throat suit, "Closet romantic" he teases, only to become once again target of aggression from the obviously in love man in front of him.

There is a light rosy tone that tints his friend’s cheeks, and Wonshik waits in expectation--a sigh falling from his friend before he resumes, "I told him I thought I was in love with him"

"You said you fell for me at first sight!" reaches their ears, Hakyeon exclaims from the kitchen--almost whining at hearing his boyfriend saying that ‘he thought he was in love’. And it’s all so hilarious to Wonshik seeing this displaying in front of him, being an spectator of how Hongbin wants to disappear into the couch as crimson intensifies on his cheeks.

It’s a sweet thought that makes his heart flutter--simply telling the one you believe is your half--a love proclamation that could be simply voice. But how could Wonshik do that? How could Wonshik just let words do the talking when his heart was the one that craved to speak?

It’s not like he is the only one feeling something--or that is what Wonshik is inclined to believe. Taekwoon has to be aware, masking all extremely well and if he wasn't saying anything--did that mean he didn't like Wonshik as a soulmate?

\\\\\\\

Wonshik weighs his options and can only reach one conclusion--the chance of words coming to his lips is certainly really slim, the fact that he knows the probability of him passing up any chance is high makes it all more complicated. And he is sure cowardice would get the best of him if he were even to be close to having a chance to open up his heart. 

The anxiety of not knowing if his mind is the one fabricating the symptoms or if Taekwoon is his soulmate for real, manage to keep him awake all night every single day of the week. Falling asleep to the hope of Taekwoon saying something, waking up to the daydream of the one he sees as half reciprocating his love tenfold.

The situation keeps on that way that for days, until he calls Taekwoon to his studio on a Sunday. Just so he can have a small chance of maybe opening his heart up--even if it would be likely for him to dive into unknown waters by doing so. And maybe_ just maybe _, for scarlet to find its way from his hand all the way to Taekwoon's and entangle itself tightly around it--tying Wonshik's heart with it as well.

The air feels a bit heavier than usual, his heart hammering faster than ever and his breathing manages to find itself slightly out of control when his eyes lock themselves with the one that inflicts such state in him--Taekwoon is there in his studio, looking more ethereal than ever in a fluffy blue knitted sweater that hangs loosely on his frame, in ripped denim covering his slender legs. And all Wonshik could say to mask his inability to be stable was, "Make yourself at home, hyung"

It is almost something unavoidable to think that he has messed up at some point, that he perhaps said something he shouldn’t or his behaviour wasn’t well received because the moment Taekwoon steps in--his voice is small, softer yet the content of what he says is to the point, letting out a sole "Right" that ends up setting alarms off in Wonshik's mind.

Wonshik follows Taekwoon with his eyes, seeing him sitting down on one of the couches, his eyes scanning the place--it continues like that for some time, the awkwardness hanging closely above them, and at times Taekwoon calls out Wonshik's name only to then say_ 'It's nothing' _and be quiet for a few seconds while fidgeting.

"I have a new song on the works" Wonshik mentions, an attempt to ease the sudden tension that envelopes them and erase the moments of silence that present between them and intercept the usual vibrant atmosphere, "Want to listen?"

Taekwoon nods, lips curving into a shy smile as his eyes follow Wonshik, not breaking the eye contact as Wonshik approaches him with a pair of headphones and his phone in his hold. A sample is ready for Taekwoon to play and awaiting his opinion, and Wonshik can only hope that he loves it. It makes the feeling of utter cowardice settle in Wonshik’s system, feelings entangling themselves inside of him and preventing themselves from coming to the surface. And he wishes he could let them take over.

"Can I?" Wonshik asks, hands holding the headphones, slightly hovering over Taekwoon’s head. 

A brighter smile paints itself in Taekwoon’s lips and a small nod of the head accompanies it, giving Wonshik the green light to place the headphones on his hyung’s head, carefully checking that the cables aren't entangled right after..

Wonshik crouches, the ringing in his head suddenly makes itself present due to the contact and he can’t avoid looking into Taekwoon's eyes for some seconds,"Let me play the track" Wonshik says, trying to avoid being so evident. But when he does, Taekwoon's eyes shut tight, his expression suddenly turning to that akin to pain--Wonshik panics a bit and can’t help letting it show in a loud display of concern, "Hyung! Are you okay?"

“Yeah” Taekwoon confirms, one of his hands coming to rest to one side of his head, letting out long breaths as to calm himself down, "Yeah just--gimme a bit"

"Are you sure you are---" Wonshik is saying, but his own words are intercepted suddenly by the ringing playing loudly in his ear--the intensity manifesting itself as if he had found a treasure. Only that it holds some painful sensation to it, and it makes him lean forward, forehead touching Taekwoon's.

"Wonshik-ah" he hears Taekwoon say, words fanning softly against his visage, a hand falling on his shoulder, and when he looks up--Taekwoon’s gaze is unbreakable, "You hear it too...don't you?"

To say Wonshik's heart stops when he registers the weight of those words would be an understatement in itself because what has escaped Taekwoon's lips is what Wonshik had been longing to hear for a long while. Time does its magic, making a show of seemingly stopping and Wonshik’s heart feels like it’s being embraced by an unknown pressure to him, tightening around him more and more as Taekwoon's hand lingers on his neck--perhaps for for some seconds too long. And his heart explodes like fireworks celebrating a long awaited day as Taekwoon brings Wonshik into a kiss that robs him of words and probably of his soul for a second only for it to be entirely complete as Taekwoon closes the distance. A hand bringing Wonshik closer by the neck, and an arm wrapping around his back.

There is warmth coursing erratically throughout him, spreading from his heart to every fiber of him, making its course through his veins until it reaches one of his hands and makes it burn. Wonshik feels it’s only right, and he takes it as the cue to let all worry shatter, causing him to throw himself on Taekwoon's arms--settling on his lap, pressing his hyung’s frame against the couch as fingers long to lose themselves on silky black locks slipping through his fingers. It makes him define this as perfect, so right just like the little whimpers that begin falling from Taekwoon's throat as Wonshik replies to the kiss fully.

It takes a few seconds for them to steady their breath once distance is present, Wonshik can only whisper abashedly, "I should have said that I think I love you first---" embarrassment taking over at having pressed Taekwoon against the couch "Allow me to correct, I actually love you"

Taekwoon takes Wonshik's hand in his, crimson thread tied tightly to his hand now entangling them brilliantly, "I thought words weren't necessary"

"From now on maybe not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader! It has been a while since this collection was updated and I'm so sorry ;; it has taken time to find the perfect moment to get this drabble in a better shape but, this is a soulmate au as you have read. The trope being red thread and not being able to confirm whether the person is your soulmate or not until they give an actual clear indication that they are into you. I had been meaning to expand this first since I wrote this drabble last year but I managed to get in a better shape than it was thats for certain. Sorry for taking so long to update this <3 thought I would give one of the ships I like an update! I hope you enjoy it and it can give you some feels~<3
> 
> If you liked this lemme know~♡ always lovely to hear from readers ^^ 
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
